We
by FoxKid1302
Summary: Mixed between 2k3 verse and 2012 verse. Klunk's POV on the "Slash and destroy" incident...


It was the hardest time for us all.

In the past, we reined the open sky and the endless road. We travelled and met with other lords of the land, before our servant found us and pledged his loyalty. Our new kingdom, however, was already occupied by another lord. He was, just like us, the more superior form than his servant, and we often blamed the Maker to put us in the same land. We came to a compromise after a long feud, that it was our servants' innocent foolishness that condemned us together, and we would leave it at that, to ensure our servants' happiness. More than once we wished for him to disappear though, so that we may take over this kingdom to ourselves. We never knew how great the price for that wish was... until this day...

Fire sat in his quarter, the large piece of wood laid beside the entrance to his little domain unhindered. We've been observing the poor creature ever since his master transformed into a hideous beast, just as primitive as he was, albeit more. The curse was far too great for our power to do anything, we could only helplessly watch as Fire's master laid waste to his fragile heart and mind. Wind, our servant, was caught up in the battle and was also gravely injured, our healing power did little to alleviate his pain. He did us proud, at least, since his spirit took in all of our love and recover beyond expectation. His siblings, Earth, did not fare as well, for he was to blame letting his curse flooded unconfined and deformed our rival, and he deserved every piece of glare we sent his way...

We sat from above, and we witness it all.

At first, there was joy in us, for at last, the kingdom was ours to rule. No more sharing, no more feud. Yet, as time went by, we realized, perhaps it was the Maker's punishment and not his blessing that befallen upon us and our servants.

Fire hid his agony well, but he could not deceive our eyes, nor his brethren. Primitive as they were, they were all capable of seeing through each other, and Fire's pain clearly affected them. Without a master for guidance, he was lost. He lashed out at his siblings more, and even us could do little to tame his basic instincts. He should not be of our concerns, since it was partly his fault that caused the transformation of his master. Yet, we could not help ourselves to care. Despite our effort to grant our fur and warmth, Wind and Earth were closer to Fire than to us. When he was hurt, so were they. If we wished for our servants to be well, we must first deal with the root of the problem.

We entered Fire's quarter. He was aware of our grace presence, yet he did not respond, still perked in his furless pelt suspending from the ground. We refused to be ignored and landed on his hard back. Fire made an attempt to roll and drop us, but we were far too swift compared to his clumsy form. We strolled along his side as he turned over, his viridian eyes lazily raked over us. This was not acceptable, and he should be punished by our claws for his insolence. Yet we stood there, slowly descending our form onto Fire's chest. He was hurt, and we were here to heal him, not further worsen him. Slowly, we blessed his heart with our tongue, which we rarely did even for our favorite servant Wind. Our power finally breached his instincts as his face stretched itself. He reached up with one of his paws, and we granted him permission to touch our delicate fur. He spoke, but not our evolved language. However, we spent a good amount of time adapting to this drawback method of communication, so we could fairly understand what he wished to transpire. Fire was pledging his loyalty to us, as his brother Wind did a long time ago. We responded by speaking our own language, and Fire's snout curled upward. He then did the unexpected by invading our precious body with his arms, carrying us out of his quarter and down to where our servant was. Wind and Fire spoke for a while, with us still laid nested Fire's arms. We saw the snout of our servant curled up as well, and we could not be any happier.

After all, we could always use an additional servant...


End file.
